Bluebird
by Artiscgirl
Summary: When Nina comes back to the UK, Fabian gets confused on who he really likes. Nina or Mara, but the rest of the gang try to figure out what was the real reason Nina left and why did she come back?
1. Chapter 1

**hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Fabian's POV:**

I walked into the cafè and instally met a familiar face.

" Hey, Fabian" Eddie said to me

" hey" I say to him, we walked to our usual booth to see Patricia,Mara, Joy and Jerome.

Eddie sat next to Patricia while I say next to Mara.

" so how was your day?" The lovely Mara asked

" Great now, Yours?" I asked her

" Amazing, now that you're with me" She says we started to lean in but got interrupted by Jerome

" get a room" he says

" technically, we are in a room" Mara shoots back at him

" haha, Fabian you have more blush on your cheeks then half the girls in this cafè" Eddie says to me. With made my cheeks burn more , Eddie, and Jerome stated to laugh at me.

" Jerome!" Joy shouted at her boyfriend, Jerome had spilled her coffee on the table top. Edie handed then some napkins but the coffee was still there.

" I'll go get some more" I say getting up from my seat.

As I walked to get the more napkins I felt my body collided with another's.

" I'm so sorry" I say to the dirty blonde haired girl, I gave her my hand but she ignored or and got back her two feet then walked away.

" Are you okay" I hear a voice say, A voice so soothing, I voice I never thought to I'd hear again.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I tell her.

**Eddie's POV:**

" Eddie, Patricia, Joy, Jerome, Mara" I hear an excited voice say, I looked up from Patricia to see who the voice belonged to. Nina.

We all exchanged awkward hellos with her.I don't think she knows about the whole Mara and Fabian thing.

"so hows life" Joy asked probably trying to start conversation

"great, I'm actually attending the university down the street from here" she tells us, that's the same one we go to,

"We go there" Patricia tells her, Nina smiles at her

"That's great-" She starts but got interrupted by the sound of ringing. she pulled out her phone

" sorry, I got to take this" She says walking away

"Do you think she knows?" Mara asked

" Nope, cuz if she did she would be giving you the evil eyes" Jerome tells Mara

"I wonder why she came back…...not that I'm not happy she's back but after, you know" I say to them

"What if she didn't come back for a different reason, she could have been lying to us the whole time" Patricia says

"Here you go" Fabian hands Joy some napkins, while sitting down. Everyone at the table except mara shared glances.

"what's up with the looks, you guys are giving eachother…...is there something I don't know?"Fabian question us

"no, nothing at all" Jerome replies with a straight face, I wonder if he's smart enough to realize he's sitting at a table full of liars.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom" he says before getting up and leaving.

"I'm going to by another coffee" Mara says before leaving. We waited a minute until the two were out of sight to begin talking .

"So what do we do" Joy asked

"nothing" Was Patricia answer

"shouldn't we let them know that their first love is in the same room as them" Joy loudly whispered \"Why are you whispering?" I loudly whispered

"I don't know" She loudly whispered back at me, I just nodded my head saying okay.

"okay stop it, they go to the university so there probably going to find out there in the same city at on point and then the too could take it from there" Jerome says

"I got to go, but I hope we can all catch up soon" Nina says waving bye at us then leaving the cafe.

After a moment Fabian comes back and sits down.

"so what did I miss?" Fabian asked  
"Seriously" Patrcia says, Fabian had a confused look on his face.

When mara came back the 6 of us just talked and laughed and stuff, but the whole time i couldn't help thinking 'what is the really reason Nina left' and 'why did she come back'

* * *

**hey, I'm so sorry this was a short chapter... next chapter will be longer and less boring. Review which couple you like better Mabian or Fabina? Please review and tell me what you think so far. Until next time...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys hope you enjoy and just letting you know Fabians and Nina did actually meet yet Fabians ran into a girl with long dirty blonde hair but I never said it was Nina and please read till the end of the chapter **

* * *

**Fabian's POV:**

I took a bite of the pie.

"Mmm, this is actually really good" I say to Mara, Taking and mother bite of the delicious lemon pie.

" really" she asks grabbing a spoon

" it's amazing, like something Tudy would make. When did you learn to bake?" I asked the lovely lady

" you know, when everyone was either doing something involving sibuna and I had no one to hang out with I would hang out with Trudy and she taught me" she told me taking a bit of my pie.

" sorry" I say to her feeling bad that she was lonely at one point in high school.

" you didn't do anything so you have no reason to apologies, and we weren't that close anyway" She tell me, we went into her living room and shared the pie and talked. We talked about some of our embarrassing moments and turns out we have so much.

" so the I got up but my feet were asleep and I fell face first on the gym floor" she tells me making me laugh

" when I think about it a lot my embarrassing moments involve me falling" she says, I think she was talking to herself when she said it though. she took a bite.

" you have some pie on the side of your mouth" I tell her, she tried and tried wiping it off but kept messing.

I took my thumb and wiped it off looking into her eyes, saw her blush. I smiled, at the fact that the little things still make her blush after a year of dating,

I then leaned in and have her a quick kiss. I pulled away.

" it's gone" I say

"Are you sure? I think it's still there" she says, I slightly laughed and went back in for a kiss. This time it was deep and passionate.

The kiss got cut off when my phone rang, Mara pulled away. I checked my phone, it was Eddie. Damn it, Eddie why now?

I heard the sound of laughter, I look to my left to see Mara laughing at me. That was when I just realized I just said "damn it, Eddie why now" out loud.

He called me again. I answered. He told me he needed me to cover his shift at the Electronics store because he's stuck in traffic.

Mara walked me to her apartment door we kissed my cheeks and said goodbye I hugged her and left.

I quickly got in the elevator before the door shut.

It was just me and another person in the elevator. A guy, he had black hair super pale skin. He wore all black. And had piercings. The elevator door opened on the 5th floor and two people walked in one had dark brown hair, I didn't quite see the others face. We stopped again on the 2nd floor and about 3 people walked in. Then we finally reached to the main floor everyone started to flood the main floor leaving the elevator. The last to people to leave was me and another girl.

" Fabian?" I heard her say, I looked at the girl to get a better look. There she stood. The first love of my life, but also the one who had broke my heart for the first time. The girl who stabbed it till there was not blood to keep it going. The one who made me depressed. The one who didn't even give me an actually explanation. Who was here one day but gone the next.

"Nina" I finally spoke.

**Mara's POV:**

There was a knock at my door I went to go open it. As soon as I did Eddie and Jerome barged inside.

" sure you can come in" I said sarcastically. They walked into the kitchen. Jerome seated his laptop down on the island.

" we need to show you something" Eddie said, pointing to the screen.

It was an Article. The heading read ' 17 year old girl found dead on July 7th' it showed a picture of Nina.

* * *

**hey people, so that was my early morning story update, i have school in 2 hours. Don't expect more of these early morning updates. If you follow some of my other stories then breathe and Senior year will be updates tonight and maybe even secret life. Hope y'all have a great day. Please review. Until next time...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating sooner**

* * *

**Eddie's POV:**

" how can Nina be dead we just saw her like yesterday" Jerome's says

" are we friends with a ghost" I say, they both give me looks.

" you two were in Sibuna at one point, you know it's possible" I say defending my self

Mara took the laptop and read over the Article.

"Eddie when is Nina's birthday?" Mara asked me

" July 7th, I believe. Why?" I answer her question while asking another.

" it says here that 'Nina' died on July 7th, do you think this connects with something that has to do with the chosen one" She asked

I shrugged the said maybe.

" Doesn't Nina usually wear that locket with that eye on it" Jerome suddenly says

" yeah" I replied

" well in the picture it shows her without the locket... Her neck is like naked" Jerome says getting a drink from the refrigerator.

I went to look at the computer screen and it's true. No locket. Nina hair was Also shorter.

" her hair is also a lot shorter in the picture, her hair was like up to her butt when we saw her yesterday" I say

" she could have grown it out" Jerome says

" it's not possible to grow your hair that long that fast, Jerome" Mara says not even looking at him.

" Maybe it's not Nina" Jerome says

" dude, it's says Nina Martin on the Article" I tell Jerome

" maybe Jerome is on to something here, Eddie" Mara tell me

"What do you mean" I asked

"What if it wasn't Nina who died but someone who looked like her" Mara exclaims

**Joy's POV:**

I entered my Apartment that I shared with Mara. As I went into the kitchen I found Mara, Jerome and Eddie looking at a computer screen.

" Hey" I say putting my purse down. I walked over beside Jerome.

" what are you guys doing" I asked them

" Nina's dead" Mara told me.

" What do you mean, I just saw her with Fabian when I came in the building" I told her

" Nina's dead it says it right here in this news Artical, she died on July 7th or someone who looked like her" Eddie tells me

" aren't you supposed to be stuck in traffic Eddie?" I asked him remembering Fabian telling me that he had to cover his shift for him because Eddie said he was stuck in traffic.

" and Jerome, you told me you were going to visit your sister today" I say giving Jerome a look

" ooh, you're in trouble" Eddie says

" why are you 2 here, and how is Nina dead we all saw her together yesterday. Are you saying we're talking to her ghost or something" I questioned the three of them

" we don't know what or how, but Nina is definitely hiding something from us" Jerome spoke up.

**Fabian's POV:**

I handed Nina her phone back once I put in my new number. She then handed mine over to me, I looked down at the number.

" we'll I got to go, covering for Eddie. He's stuck in traffic. It was nice talking to you..." I started but looked up to face her and saw no one.

No one at all, the streets were empty nothing but the sound of wind blowing the leaves around.

" Nina?"

* * *

**Mary Christmas everyone. Please Review and Until next time...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jerome's POV:**

It was Friday. We all met up in the cafè. We told Patricia about the Nina thing a few days ago, and now we are going to tell Fabian.

" so why did you call me here?" Fabian questioned us.

" we need to show you something... You may be a little shock so I advise you to sit down and not drink anything" Eddie explains.

Fabian did as he was told and I showed him the Article.

"This girl died over the summer on July 7th, Nina's birthday" Mara starts

" She looks exactly like Nina... And Nina never showed up for senior year" Joy finishes

" we think that it may have been Nina" Patricia adds

" b-but how? I just saw her yesterday. She's not dead. Maybe it's just someone who looks like her" Fabian made excuses

" Fabian" I start grabbing his attention

" it says 'Nina Martin' right on the paper" I tell him what he didn't want to here while pointing it out to him for evidence.

I took out another Article and put it out in front of him. I saw Mara put a hand on his shoulder trying to confront him because his best friend of father past just may be dead.

" then who was I speaking to the other day?" He asked

" we don't exactly know" Eddie says

" there's no necklace" Fabian says all of the sudden

" what do you mean?" Patricia asked the boy

" Nina always wears her locket, the one that Sarah have her" Fabian starts

" in this picture of "Nina" she's not wearing it" he tells us

" do you think someone stole it when they murdered her" Joy asked

" Nina's not dead!" Fabian says almost yelled.

Have the people on the Cafè stared at us.

" she can't be dead" I hear him whisper.

We just sat there in silence for a little while.

" Maybe we can call her" I'm suggested

" what good would that do?" Eddie says

" we can ask her questions about it" Mara said

" maybe Nina never died" I added

" Maybe" I hear Fabian mutter.

" does anyone have her number!" I ask

Everyone except Mara looks at Fabian.

" what?" He asked

" Call the girl" Patricia yells at him. He takes out his phone and dials the number.

" put it on speaker" Joy orders him.

He does as he was told.

" hello?" We hear a voice answer

" umm, hey Nina" Fabian says awkwardly

" oh, Hi Fabian" Nina says in her usual cheery voice.

"So how are you doing?" He asked

" I'm doing great, I'm just about to head over to the cafè" she says

" oh that's great, I'm over here actually" he says

" I guess I'll see you there " she says.

There was awkward silence.

" ask her why she didn't come back for senior year" Mara says quietly making sure Nina won't hear her.

" Hey, Nina... Can I ask you something?" Fabian said

" yeah sure , anything"

" why didn't you come back senior year?" He says. There was a long pause before she answered.

" I told you... My gran was sick. She's the only family I got. I had to take care of her"

Nina says. Before Fabian can say something else she says she has to go and hangs up.

We all liked at each other.

" well she's hiding something" I say

" how do you know?" My girlfriend: Joy asked me.

" the way she said her words. She chose them carefully too carefully. She took a long pauses before answering the question as if she was coming up with a lie to cover something up" I explain.

No one said anything. Mara took out her laptop and typed something down.

" Can I see those articles?" She asked me. I handed it to her no questions asked.

" does anyone have a picture of Nina, like on their phone or something" Mara asked.

We all nodded our heads no.

" wait I might have one on my Facebook page from junior year" Fabian said. Mara just typed down more stuff on her computer. She must be thinking really hard I could tell, she's using her thinking face the one she does when she's researching or trying to find something out. The problem would be solved on no time since we have 3 really smart people here. Me, Mara and Fabian.

**Patricia's POV:**

" does anyone want a drink. No okay" I say before walking away from the booth.

" wait can't you get me-" Eddie starts

" No" I interrupted him before walking away.

I went to order my coffee and I waited.

" oh hey Patricia" I hear I voice.

"Nina..hi" I say giving her a slight smile. She had a bright smile on her face.

"Here's you coffee ma'am" the waiter said before handing me my coffee. I turned to face Nina but she was gone. That's weird.

" hey yacker" I hear Eddie say. I just ignored him and searched around the shop for Nina.

" Yacker, you okay?" He asked me putting his hands on my shoulder turning me to face him.

"...Uh huh" I replied, looking to see if she's anywhere behind him.

" look at me" he says. I gave in a looked into his eyes hazel colored eyes.

" are you okay?" He asked me

" Nina was just here and then she was gone one seconded later. Like she just banished . Disappeared into thin air." I tell him.

He takes his arms off my shoulders.

" well that's weird" he says

" that's what I'm telling you" I say.

He took my hand and led me to the booth where our friends were.

" that's not Nina in the picture" Mara says.

" told you" Fabian says

**Nina's POV:**

I ran into Patricia in the Cafè, but saw Jerome,Eddie, Joy, Mara and Fabian in a booth they were talking. Talking about me.

They're going to find out the truth. Find out about what happened that summer. I can't let that happen. I just can't.

At that moment when I realized this. I did the only thing I could think of doing. Leave. They will ask questions, questions that I can't answer

* * *

**Hey. I hope you enjoyed that chapter. The next chapter will probably have more Fabina vs. Mabian. If you have any suggestions at all please review them. I hope all of you had a very merry Christmas and I hope you all have a wonderful year. Until next time...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey little blue-birders get it cuz the story is called blurbird and you guys read it, yea yea I know I'm not funny so I will stop tweeting all theesase bad jokes.. haha get it cuz twitter the tweet and this story is called oh nevermind. Thank you for the reviews they mean a lot to me. I love reading them especially when I wake up in the morning and see I have a review for one of my stories. So thank you. There is an important message at the bottom. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Eddie's POV:**

I sat alone at the booth in the cafè.

My laptop say in front of me and papers were in my hands. My coffee stood off to the side along with my Phone.

I've been here for Almost 2 hours now and found nothing new about Nina.

I visited her Facebook page again but this time went to search her friends list.

Her American friends. I looked through all to see their connection to Nina I was about to give up when I saw a familiar name. Dylan.

When me and Nina emailed each other the summer she 'died' she once said she had to go Dylan is waiting. I thought she was cheating on Fabian or something so next time I questioned her about it turns out Dylan's is 12 well was 12 at the time he's probably like 15 now. She was just helping him with a project because school started early in the part of America she's from.

As I scrolled down his page nothing out of the ordinary caught my eye. Just stuff a normal 15 year old boy would have on his page.

I checked his Photos. There were selfies of him. Pictures of him and his friends. Some with him and this girl. There was a lot of them. Then one caught my eye. Nina was in it. But instead of one Nina there were 2.

Nina had a sister. Nina is not the one dead, her sister is.

" would you like anything?" I hear a voice say.

It was waitress. She had platinum blonde hair and had a bright smile reminded me of Amber and Willow.

" no I'm fine" I say, looking back at my computer screen. I emailed the picture to my phone and to Jerome.

" so what are you doing?" She asked interrupting me. She sat down in. The seat I front of me.

" just catching up on some work" I lied

" I'm in college" I added

" oh really, me too" she says

I looked up from the screen.

" that's great" I say. I feel so uncomfortable with her staring at me like that.

I tried to focus on my work but after a moment I couldn't take it any longer her eyes were making me really uncomfortable. It's like she's trying to read me. Or knows what I'm doing and wants to find out more about it or something.

I look up at her. She smiles. I have her an awkward smile before looking back at my screen.

" can I help you with something" I asked trying not to sound rude

" I just thought may-"

" I have a girlfriend" I blurt out .

Her face went into slight shock then she smiled again.

" I have to get back to work anyway" she tells me, I muttered okay.

"Just remember, you may think you know the answers but you don't know the questions deer" she said to me before walking off.

Her voice still lingering in my ear. as she said that her voice changed it went from Willow to dead like she has no emotion.

What did she mean by that.

_"you may think you know the answers but you don't know the questions deer"_

What questions are there left to ask?

Who is she?

Her name tag read Taylor but something telling me it's not true.

I follows her, but she wasn't anywhere in sight. I heard the bell ring saw blonde hair move out the door. I followed.

"Taylor wait!" I say. To my surprise she stopped but she didn't turn around.

"what do you mean about that? What do you know?" I asked stepping closer

She turned around. Her hair now white with dark make up on. Her clothes looked like something women would wear in medieval times.

She had something like a tattoo running down her arms, to be honest she looked like something out of a horror movie. She walked over to me.

"Eddie" She says

"How do you know my name?" I asked

"Sometimes its best to not ask questions. They could lead you to trouble osiarian"

"I'm not, well I'm not any more" I say the last quietly, It made me sad to think that.

"It was okay in high school but this isn't high school any more. You and the chosen one are in even more danger now. Just do I say and stop looking for answers" She says

"... at least know the questions before you start" She says before she walked off, I followed but she was gone. disappeared. vanished.

**Mara's POV:**

"Nina?" I asked entering a row. I was in the public library

"Mara, hi" she says smiling

"Mara a found the the book…Nina" Fabian said

* * *

**Ooohhhh cliff hanger. How evil am I. wah ha ha ha. This is probally going to be the last chapter that involoves mystery in a whilie because this is a mystery and romance story and so far there has been a lot of mystery and no romance. Maybe I'll turn this into a horror story nevermind. So the next like 5 chapters will be Fabian with Nina or Fabian with Mara you'll see.**

**Anyway I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to work super hard to update all my stories on time so there will be a certain day when I update a certain story.**

_**Story updates:**_

_**Monday- An American Summer**_

_**Tuesday- Into The Wild**_

_**Wednesday- Definitely Maybe**_

_**Thursday- Please don't leave us**_

_**Friday- Little Red Riding Hood**_

_**Saturday- Bluebird**_

**but I'm not sure if I'll have time tomorrow and that is why I'm uploading this today just in case your wondering. Also all these stories are house of anubis fanfics just in case you want the check them out. That would be cool if you did. **

**If you have any suggestions please review or PM me. Please review your opinion of this chapter. Any questions fill free to PM I will probably answer them a lot quicker that way because I get it on my phone that someone PM me on fanfic and I'm always on my phone mostly because I love instagram. **

**About my phone at lunch today I put it on the table then somehow it ended up on the floor I didn't even know it was there till someone told me.**

**Anyway my phone is fine and the screen didn't crack or anything but it did get scratched on the bottom conner close to where the home button is because I have an iPhone and it has the home button and stuff. anyway it really bothers me but you can't really see it unless its off and you look really closely and i got this phone like 4/5 weeks ago. I keep on dropping it I'm an Iphone abuser! I don't mean to be. I wish I got the 5c instead of the 5s because of the colours because I'm a very colorful person even though I don't look like it because I wear black all day everyday and everyone but my close friends think I'm Goth or something. But I don't consider my self goth and goth has nothing to do with what you wear its the mind set. but anyway I don't even remember what I was talking about. Wow. **

**Anyway please review you thoughts and opinion and any suggestions. PM me if you have any questions. Until next time... **


End file.
